


Like Fathers Like Son

by samithemunchkin



Category: Mark Ronson (Musician), The Baseballs
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-30
Updated: 2012-06-30
Packaged: 2017-11-08 21:39:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samithemunchkin/pseuds/samithemunchkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex does his first quiff with a little help from his papa</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Fathers Like Son

Digger watched his son from where he was leaning against the doorway to the spacious bathroom. Alex was stood in front of the mirror, on top of a small stool since he wasn’t quite tall enough to be able to see himself properly in the mirror otherwise and Digger couldn’t help but be in awe how much he looked like Mark. He smiled as he watched his son style his hair, combing it up and Digger felt a his heart swell with pride when he realised he was trying to do a quiff.

He must have stood there for a good ten minutes, just quietly watching as Alex combed his dark luscious strands of hair up, making a face every now and then when he couldn’t quite get it to behave the way he wanted. When Digger saw he was beginning to get frustrated however, he decided to step in and give him a hand, after all he knew exactly how it felt when one’s hair just doesn’t work out no matter how one tries.

“We should get you some proper pomade for that, your hair is so thick it needs something stronger than basic gel.” Digger spoke softly as he stepped into the bathroom and slowly walked behind Aex, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

“You don’t use pomade.” Alex pouted at him through the mirror and Digger couldn’t really help but chuckle.

“No, no I don’t but my hair isn’t as thick and gorgeous as yours. Or daddy’s” He said gently as he took the comb from Alex’s hand before he slowly turned his son around so he was facing him. “Let’s see now, this isn’t a bad start at all actually.” He smiled brightly, making Alex blush.

“Really?” Alex asked, his brown eyes wide.

“Yes sweetheart, you must be a natural.” Digger chuckled as he carefully combed the boy’s hair back. “You know, I’m sure Uncle Sam would love to teach you how to make a perfect quiff.”

“Do you really think so papa?”

“Uhhuh, we can call him tomorrow and ask.” Digger smiled as he reached for the hairspray next to the sink and sprayed a generous amount on Alex’s hair before taking a step back to take a proper look on his handiwork.

“Why can’t we call him now?” Alex asked with another pout.

“Because it’s past midnight where he is.” Digger said simply and reached up to make a small adjustment on Alex’s front hair, making some of it fall down over his forehead. “There, how does that look?” He continued with another bright smile and slowly turned his son around so to face the mirror again.

“Wow, that looks so cool!” Alex squealed in delight as he excitedly looked at himself in the mirror before he turned around to throw himself at Digger, who easily caught him in his arms. “Thank you papa! Now my hair looks exactly like yours and daddy’s!”

“You’re very welcome Ali, you look so handsome!” Digger said proudly as he set the boy back down and he fished his phone out of his pocket. “Should we take a picture and send it to daddy?”

“Yessss! And can we send one to Uncle Sammy too can we can we please papa?”

“Alright, I suppose we can. Now smile sweetheart.”

 

 

_Our baby boy is growing up so fast, found him doing his first quiff just now and now his hair is just like daddy’s :) He can’t wait to show it to you, I’ve never seen him this excited, hurry home okay babe? xx_

 

_Uncle Sammy look at what papa helped me do! :D Also papa said you could teach me how to make it better I would really like that papa said we can call you tomorrow is that ok? Love you Uncle Sammy! Alex xx_


End file.
